Riddle Me Black
by siriuslyblack1996
Summary: Crystal Riddle is sick of her father. She leaves him, appearing on the porch of a random Order member. Little does she know that the house she chose is home to James Potter. This will be interesting... Sirius/OC, James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! JKR is the queen of this universe!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Riddle House

Crystal Riddle wanted a normal life. She wanted a mother who loved her, a father who was content with a simple job at the Ministry, and most of all, she wanted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But no, she had no idea who her mother was, her father was Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort), and her stupid father had chosen to home school her rather than "allow her to be taught by that horrible man, Dumbledore". What. A. Life.

* * *

_Your father demands your presence..._

Crystal looked up from her book on Quidditch to see her father's loyal snake, Nagini, staring at her with a look of disgust. _"__even the snake hates me" _she thought as she nodded to Nagini and closed her book. Getting off of her bed, Crystal grabbed her wand, donned a black cloak, and descended the creaky stairs to the living room, where she knew she would find her father and his deranged followers.

"Hello Father" Crystal said as she entered the room, pointedly avoiding looking at the very place she knew her father would be sitting.

"Come sit with us" whispered the man in question.

Crystal sat down on an old love seat and looked around, observing the Death Eaters gathered around her and her father._ "The Lestranges- deranged, Greyback- the evil werewolf, Avery, Malfoy, and..."_

__Shocked, Crystal turned to her father. "Regulus Black is your new follower! How could you father! He is still in school! How DARE you do this to him."

Rising from his place by the fire, Voldemort pointed his wand at his daughter. "I can do what I want and how I please. If I feel he is ready, then he is!"

"Fine! Then say goodbye to your beloved daughter, because this is the last straw!" and with those words, Crystal disapparated away from the house, and into the night outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mystery Girl

**I wish I was JKR, but I'm not, so please dont sue me...Thanks a lot!**

**PS. Sorry for taking so long, I was on a whitewater rafting trip with my brother.**

**Enjoy!**

James Potter and his best friend, Sirius Black, were lounging in the living room, flipping through a couple of magazines featuring bikini clad muggle women.

"Don't you think this one looks like Lily?" James asked, shoving the page in front of Sirius.

"For the last time Prongs! Stop talking about Evans!" exclaimed Sirius, swatting away the page, "Lily has refused a date with you for the past ten years! I don't think she will..."

But before the shaggy haired boy could finish his sentence, he was crushed (literally) by the appearance of a frightened girl in all black.

* * *

James, stunned by the mysterious appearance of the female, took a moment to get his wits around him before throwing aside the magazine and whipping out his wand, and point it at the dark girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?" James demanded, giving her the best glare he could muster.

"Prongs, mate" Sirius groaned from underneath the girl, "Could you have her move her fat ass before attempting to interrogate her."

"Hey! My ass is not FAT!" the girl spoke for the first time.

"Hey you, move your butt and sit on the couch." James demanded, point to the chair he had just vacated with his wand.

The girl slowly rose to her feet, and meekly sat in the chair. She hung her head, and glared at James through her dark fringe bangs.

"I don't mean any harm" she whispered, rubbing her hands together.

By then Sirius had risen to his feet and had joined James in pointing their wands at the girl. One look at her face, and he knew that she meant no harm. He lowered his wand.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft in order to not scare her.

"I'm Crystal…um…and I'm kinda running from my fath…um..HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. Except I've never disapparated before so I forgot to set a certain destination, and well, landed here. Sorry for landing on your head." Crystal giggled slightly as she remembered his face after she landed on him.

"Uh it's fine." Sirius said, flashing a quick but charming smile. _She is quite pretty, _he thought, taking in her long, straight black locks and piercing blue eyes. He was quickly sturred out of his admiration of her body by James.

"Wait Padfoot! How can you be that accepting!" accused James, stilling aiming his wand point at Crystal's chest. "What's your last name _Crystal, _and what does HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED want with you?"

"Well…" Crystal mumbled, debating whether or not she could trust the two boys. _Well F*** it, _she thought, _I gotta tell someone._ Sucking in a deep breath, she continued.

"My full name is Crystal Merope Riddle, and the reason I am running from Voldemort," James let out a gasp but Crystal ignored it, "Is because, well…you see…umm…"

"Oh just let it out!" Sirius murmured, obviously yearning to know.

"Fine! The reason I'm running is because Voldemort is my bloody father! HAPPY?" Crystal shouted before quickly recoiling into the chair, fearing the worst.

Both boys quickly became white as ghosts before simultaneously passing out cold onto the shag carpet underneath their feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Marauders

**I would love to own Harry Potter, but I don't, it all belongs to JKR (well except for Crystal, she's MINE)**

Crystal leaned against the sofa arm, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. _Boy, those two are heavy_, she thought. She had just finished dragging Padfoot and Prongs, _What odd names, _onto another couch, after they had fainted.

After a few more moments, the shaggy haired boy, _the nicer one_, began to stir. Crystal quickly retreated to the corner of the sitting room, waiting for him to respond to her confession.

Sirius slowly lifted his head and glanced around the room, searching for Crystal. After a moment of searching, he saw her cowering up against the wall, with her long legs pulled up to her chest, and her dark tresses hanging in her face. Sirius could tell she was waiting for him to judge her, to shun her, just because her father was the darkest wizard of the time. _I know how that feels, _Sirius reflected, _I have been judged like that all of my life. _Determined to show Crystal that he would not label her based on her family, Sirius rose to his feet, and crossed the room to the trembling lady. He plopped down next to her, and carefully pushed her hair back to see her vibrant blue eyes.

"Voldy's child, huh. Well nice to meet you." Sirius stuck out his hand, and Crystal meekly took it. "I'm Sirius Black."

"B-B-Black?" Crystal asked, surprised and curious. "Any relation to a Regulus Black?"

"Why yes," Sirius said, "How do you know my fine brother?"

"Um…well…oh how to I say this" Crystal murmured under her breath. She could tell that this Sirius Black cared for his brother, and she wasn't sure how to tell him that his "fine" brother was now the newest, and youngest, death eater.

But she never did need to explain because at that moment, realization dawned on Sirius's face.

"Ahh, I see my little brother has gone to the dark side," Sirius mused while Crystal nodded her head to confirm his suspicions. "Can't say I'm not surprised, but I guess he was more of a mother's boy than I thought. Oh well!"

Sirius tried to act blasé about the news, but Crystal could tell that the information was hurting him inside. She slowly reached out, and took the boy's hand, leisurely rubbing calming circles into his palm. "It's ok," she whispered, "It's going to be ok."

Sirius, in an attempt to change the conversation away from his feelings, jerked his head towards the mass on the sofa that was James Potter, who was still passed out cold. "When to you think he will wake up?"

"I don't know," Crystal said, glancing at the boy in question. "I think he hit his head when you guys fainted so he could be out for a while. Don't worry, he's not dead, I checked." She added after seeing Sirius's alarmed expression. "Who exactly is he?" She asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Oh, that fat, lazy child there is my best friend, James Potter." Sirius said, giving Crystal a lopsided grin to show her he was joking about the fat, and lazy part.

"Ok…wait, when I first appeared you called each other really odd names. What was that about?"

"Oh you mean Padfoot and Prongs?" Crystal nodded, "Oh, those are nicknames that we gave each other. You see, we have two other good friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who are called Moony and Wormtail, respectively. I can't tell you where we got those names, but together we make the Marauders. The sexiest and most mischievous group of pranksters that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen!" Sirius finished by throwing his arms up and making cheering sounds.

Laughing at his antics, Crystal stood up, pulling Sirius to his feet with her. As she turned toward Sirius, he caught a mischievous glint flash through her eyes.

"Pranksters you say," she said, a smile spreading across her face, "How about we prank your unsuspecting and completely innocent friend over there." Crystal pointed at James, while begging Sirius to say yes with her eyes.

Sirius glanced back and forth from his best friend to the pretty girl that still held his hand. Finally he said, "I like the way you think. When can we get started?"

Crystal lit up with happiness and pulled him into the kitchen to begin the planning process.

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Yes, No, Maybe? Well, no matter what you thought of it, PLEASE REVIEW. It could be a question, a comment, a compliment, an insult, even a message just to say hi. ANYTHING! Just review!**


End file.
